


"Hiding in Hong Kong" [Nick Gant - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Push (2009)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: You and Nick Gant hiding from The Division. The two of you protect each other using your powers and end up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hiding in Hong Kong" [Nick Gant - One shot]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 

Nick rushes around his apartment, knocking things over as he makes his way to the kitchen.

He opens a drawer and takes out 2 pistols; he puts them in the back of his pants.

He runs towards his window and climbs out of it.

He looks down while hanging off the ledge, counts to 3 and lets go; he lands perfectly on his feet on his downstairs neighbor’s balcony and breaks in the apartment.

A young man, his wife and kids are sitting at the table having breakfast and they all freeze when they see him running through their place.

He shows an apologetic smile.

 _-Sorry_. –He says walking towards the door.

He opens it and sticks his head out, peeking both ways in the corridor.

\- Nǐ zài zuò shénme? Chūqù! –The Chinese man yells standing up.

Nick looks at him.

- _Yes. Uh… Shì… Shì!_ –He exclaims furrowing his eyebrows. – _I’m sor…_ _Duìbùqǐ._

Nick raises his hands in front of him as though in self-defense.

 _\- Huòdé tā mā de chūlái!_ –The man screams.

The kids at the table laugh.

 _-I don’t speak Chinese, man. I’m sure you told me to get the f out though… -_ He complains before getting kicked out the door.

He takes out his cell phone and dials a number.

- _The division’s on my ass again, I need your help._ –He says striding along the hallway. – _What? When the hell did you leave Hong Kong? I might crash anyway._

A gunshot’s heard. Nick hangs up and stands still. He hears footsteps coming down the fire escape staircase.

With a movement of his hands, using his powers, he unlocks the nearest apartment door and gets in, leaving the door ajar to peek outside.

Nick sees a Division man running with a gun in his hand and closes the door.

All of a sudden his throat closes and he can’t breathe.

 _-Are you one of them?_ –She asks.

He turns around to find a young woman looking at him. She’s making a fist with her hand, using her power to suffocate him without touching him.

Nick’s face turns red.

He throws her to the ground using his own power.

 _-They’re after you?_ –He says gasping for air and then letting out a laugh. – _I thought they had found me._

He walks towards her and offers his hand to her.

_-Sorry about that but… you started it._

She glares at him.

 _-Who the hell are you? –_ She asks.

_-Nick Gant._

She hesitates but grabs his hand and lets him help her up.

 _-Emily Waters. You a mover?_ –She asks.

_-Just like you, apparently._

Nick walks towards the door and looks through the peephole; he sees the agent wandering around the hallway.

_-If The Division’s looking for you too I don’t think we should be in the same room._

Nick shushes her. She puts her hand on the doorknob.

 _-It’ll be easier for them to find us if…_ -She keeps talking but Nick ignores her.

The agent stops moving and turns his head towards their door.

Nick backs her against the wall, pressing his body against hers while covering her mouth with his hand.

 _-He’s here._ –He whispers.

She stares at him. Their noses are an inch apart.

 _-I’ve been on the run for 10 years._ –He mutters.

She yanks his hand away.

 _-They must have a pretty good reason to still be looking for you. I don’t need a decoy._ –She whispers.

_-And why do you think they haven’t found me? Because i can hide._

Nick grabs her hand and runs towards the window. They jump out the window and go down the fire escape.

They go around the corner into the alley still holding hands.

They stick their heads out and look up at the building; the agent’s looking out the window, his eyes trying to find something on the streets as he talks on the phone.

 _-I don’t need your help._ –She says freeing her hand. _–I can take care of myself._

She walks away but Nick follows her.

_-2 movers are better than one._

_-You wanna play superheroes?_ –She asks turning around to face him and crossing her arms over her chest.

 _-I’m just saying…_ -Nick’s words become inaudible when she looks over his shoulder.

She puts her arm around his neck and presses her lips against his pushing him until his back hits the wall.

Nick puts his hands on her waist but she breaks the kiss.

 _-Talk about mixed signals. –_ He breathes out.

She motions with her head towards the agent who just walked past them.

 _-Public displays of affection will make anyone uncomfortable._ –She says showing a proud smile.

- _I feel used._

 _-Sorry. -_ She laughs letting go of him.

* * *

After taking a cab to the other side of town and getting to know each other better they make a stop near a food truck.

 _-How can you live this? Always on the run?_ –She asks sounding genuinely curious and slightly worried. _–I’m exhausted after 1 week_.

 _-You get used to it I guess…_ -He says eating from his bowl. - _Why are they after you?_

_-I escaped from their lab. I was a test subject._

Nick leans on the table.

_-Listen… I’m gonna stay at a friend’s house. He’s out of town. It’s safe. We could stay there for a while until we figure something out._

She fixes his eyes on his.

_-Why are you helping me?_

_-How many movers do you know?_

She shakes her head.

- _Exactly._ –He says.

_-I’m gonna go pay for this and we’ll get a cab._

She hands him a bill.

 _-I’ll get it. You kissed me. It’s the least I can do._ –He says playfully.

 _-Sounds romantic without context. It’s not though._ -She says trying to hide a smile.

He shrugs.

She watches him walking towards the food truck. She feels safe with him.

Safe enough to take his offer and run away with him.


End file.
